


Role Reversal

by theintegrationsensation



Category: Avengers, Marvel, avengers endgame - Fandom
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bruce Banner Has DID, Bruce Banner is a Ray of Sunshine, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Emetophobia, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Indian and Scottish Bruce Banner, Integrated Bruce Banner, Maori and Norse Thor, Mixed Bruce Banner, Mixed Thor, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Thor Has Depression, Thor Has Issues, gammahammer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theintegrationsensation/pseuds/theintegrationsensation
Summary: Years ago, Thor was the ray of sunshine Bruce Banner didn't know he needed in his life. Today, Bruce is the ray of sunshine Thor Odinson never imagined he might need. A vignette between Infinity War and Endgame, set on the Norwegian sea.





	Role Reversal

"You know," Banner starts in an attempt to be casual, "I never pictured you out here in the middle of the Atlantic, on a fishing boat."

Thor makes a gruff noise under his breath, hauling up his second net that day of unreasonably small fish and stunning them with a jolt of energy from his palm. The heavy tan he's developing looks natural and welcome against the icy blue of the water stretched out around them, but his hair and beard look unkempt in a deeply unfamiliar way. Bruce doesn't know if it's healthy, but he's grateful for a sturdy enough rig to support his new mass, so he doesn't draw attention to it. The first time he'd journeyed out here to New Asgard, he'd had to stay on land and barely gotten to spend time with the god for more than a handful of minutes.

An eerie silence falls between them while Thor readies the fish to be taken home.

"How are you... handling things?" Bruce finally attempts, the expression on his face approaching a grimace. It's obvious his friend hasn't been handling anything well. He's heard the stories from Brunnhilde. Thor comes to the shore for supplies (alcohol, food, fresh bait) and to drop off catches, no more-- no less. She's told him she thinks Thor occasionally showers (they both hope he does), but it's unclear.

"... Fine. Fine." His friend intones, as if scripted.

His face is blank and Bruce is sure without reasonable doubt he couldn't get a whit of eye contact if he paid the man.

"Sure. Yeah. Fine." As far as he's concerned, Banner can't take it anymore. This is ridiculous. It's obvious Thor's avoiding the rest of the world.

"You didn't fail anybody." He adds. "You did the best you could. We all did."

Thor's jaw clenches.

His fist crashes into the edging of the deck and makes a small dent (even magically reinforced wood can only take so much damage).

"I'm fine." He repeats, and returns to his earlier task.

"No, you aren't."

The _lord of thunder_ whirls around, stabbing Bruce with the bright anger and ache in his eyes. "I could have stopped him. I should have stopped him." His voice stutters. "I could have... have saved everyone, Banner. _Everyone._ "

Even Loki, the words go unspoken.

Bruce shifts back a couple of paces. He isn't afraid for himself (not now); rather, afraid for his friend. "You tried harder than anybody. You can't count that as a loss." His voice rises. If there's an edge of the old Hulk to it, he isn't ashamed. He has no room in his whole, balanced headspace for shame. _**"You can't abandon the people who care about you, Thor.**_ "

The silence rises between them like a wave. It takes another three hours before it ebbs. 

"I can't face them." Thor's words are slow, heavy and hoarse with pain when he finally speaks. "What will the people-- my people-- think of me? What will anyone think of me?" The words seem to twist in his mouth and the thunderer looks a shade of green not nearly as indicative of health or as vibrant as Banner's. He leans over the edge of the boat and loses the entire contents of his stomach, staggering when he's finished and wiping the sweat from his brow. 

Bruce has never-- in his new, combined life-- moved so quickly. Thor drops back with the rock of the ship and Banner's arms reach out to catch him like it's the most natural thing in the world.

"I just spent the last year or two trying to learn how to ignore what other people think." He remembers those warm, bright, open, optimistic smiles Thor gave him once upon a time when he thought his lot in the world was only ever to hurt others. With one broad, sturdy, dark green palm open and welcoming his friend's, he remembers those smiles and shines one back on him. 

 "I won't let you face them alone."


End file.
